1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish bite detector and more particularly pertains to a new remote fish bite indicator for eliminating the need for the user to continually watch the tip-ups to know when a fish is biting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a fish bite detector is known in the prior art. More specifically, a fish bite detector heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,835,462; 5,396,726; 5,097,618; 4,996,788; U.S. Patent No. Des. 326,136; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,554.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new remote fish bite indicator. The inventive device includes a housing; and also includes a spool assembly including brackets being securely attached to the housing, and also including a spool and a fishing line being carried by the spool and having a fish hook at an end thereof; and further includes a motion detector being attached to the housing for detecting tampering and moving of the housing; and also includes a line tension sensor also being attached to the housing for detecting amount of tension being applied to the fishing line; and also includes a transmitter assembly including a transmitter being mounted to the housing and being connected to the motion detector and to the line tension sensor for sending out signals upon a fish biting said fishing line and upon the housing being tampered with; and further includes a remote receiver unit being adapted to be carried by a user and capable of receiving signals from the transmitter.
In these respects, the remote fish bite indicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of eliminating the need for the user to continually watch the tip-ups to know when a fish is biting.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of fish bite detector now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new remote fish bite indicator construction wherein the same can be utilized for eliminating the need for the user to continually watch the tip-ups to know when a fish is biting.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which has many of the advantages of the fish bite detector mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new remote fish bite indicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fish bite detector, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a housing; and also includes a spool assembly including brackets being securely attached to the housing, and also including a spool and a fishing line being carried by the spool and having a fish hook at an end thereof; and further includes a motion detector being attached to the housing for detecting tampering and moving of the housing; and also includes a line tension sensor also being attached to the housing for detecting amount of tension being applied to the fishing line; and also includes a transmitter assembly including a transmitter being mounted to the housing and being connected to the motion detector and to the line tension sensor for sending out signals upon a fish biting said fishing line and upon the housing being tampered with; and further includes a remote receiver unit being adapted to be carried by a user and capable of receiving signals from the transmitter.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which has many of the advantages of the fish bite detector mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new remote fish bite indicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art fish bite detector, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such remote fish bite indicator economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator for eliminating the need for the user to continually watch the tip-ups to know when a fish is biting.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator which includes a housing; and also includes a spool assembly including brackets being securely attached to the housing, and also including a spool and a fishing line being carried by the spool and having a fish hook at an end thereof; and further includes a motion detector being attached to the housing for detecting tampering and moving of the housing; and also includes a line tension sensor also being attached to the housing for detecting amount of tension being applied to the fishing line; and also includes a transmitter assembly including a transmitter being mounted to the housing and being connected to the motion detector and to the line tension sensor for sending out signals upon a fish biting said fishing line and upon the housing being tampered with; and further includes a remote receiver unit being adapted to be carried by a user and capable of receiving signals from the transmitter.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator that allows the user to quickly hurry over to the fishing line to set the fishing hook in the fish.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new remote fish bite indicator that is easy and convenient to use and allows the user to do other things rather than just sitting and watching all his tip-ups.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.